Innocente perversion: L'amour
by TonariNoTotoro
Summary: (EXO/ Taoris) L'amour est l'une des choses à laquelle j'aspire le plus. Voilà sans doute pourquoi je suis resté avec cet homme.


Voilà une histoire courte, écrite dans un style bien particulier. Il s'agit juste d'une expérience ^^

C'est un TaoRis même si ce n'est explicitement pas dit.

La fin est un peu bâclée car je ne savais pas comment la finir. Desolé pour ca aussi parce qu'il doit y avoir beaucoup de faute.

* * *

Aujourd'hui dans mon cœur règne une pluie de peur et un orage de fureur, et sous cette magnifique tempête il y a là, ma gracieuse solitude. Telle une danseuse qui chante le désespoir, perdu sans son amant, l'espoir.

J'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les convenances et dans ma souffrance ; je m'amuse à imaginer qu'un tsunami vengeur balaye ces paroles futiles et pleine de froideur, détruise ces regards accusateurs et me délivre de ces leurres, qui me font devenir las. J'ai l'impression étouffante de boire la tasse.

Aujourd'hui, je dis ces mots rageurs qui brulent mon cœur mais autrefois, car oui mon histoire a commencé par un Il était une fois. J'étais un gamin sourient et heureux, naïf aussi. Naïf surtout. A peine sortie de l'enfance et déjà bousculé par les adultes, je me laissé guider par ma bonne humeur et mon talent naturel d'acteur, tantôt comique tantôt mélancolique on me disait lunatique. Et c'est bien vrai que j'ai toujours voulu atteindre la lune de milles façons différentes et surprenantes.

Et puis un jour, sans que je ne vois le mauvais tour que la vie allait me jouer, je suis tombé nez à nez avec toi. Moi-même plus que quiconque suis-je incapable de donner une raison valable à mon âme devenue déraisonnable. En effet, l'effet que du m'a fait a causé chez moi quelque chose d'improbable, je me suis à la fois noyé et eu la sensation de volé. Mes émotions était en effervescence et ne parlons pas de ma conscience qui été parti en vacance. Je me suis retrouvé bras ballant et en plein chamboulement devant le quai 9, qui est maintenant totalement insignifiant, c'est bien pourquoi je serais incapable de me rappeler pourquoi, moi jeune étudiant je me suis trouvé là-bas propre comme un sous neuf

Je vous passe les longs moments où mon esprit à, perdu lui aussi l'esprit et je me contente de-vous conter ce conte devenue par bien des manières un cauchemar. Alors que je t'abordais avec timidité d'une voix d'enfant apeuré tu me répondis d'une voix séduisante, je sus à cet instant que tu étais un voleur de cœur, un brigand des sentiments et un monstre de suffisance. A partir de ce moment-là, je me suis senti perdu car partir avec toi a été l'un de mes plus belles décisions catastrophiques de ma vie. Cataclysmique de bonheur telle était notre histoire, enjoliveur et don juan tu étais et candide je restais.

Tu t'occupais de moi et à tes côtés je me transformé dans ma chrysalide pour affronter le monde avec toi à mes côtés. Toi aussi tu avais changé, finis l'homme trop sûr de lui et bonjour l'homme idéal qui me protégé et m'aimer jusqu'à m'étouffer….

Car, notre idylle n'était plus toi grand et possédant un charisme virile et séduisant. Et moi, avec mon insupportable attitude de gamin moqueur se remplissait de plus en plus de rancœur envers ton comportement moralisateur. Alors que tu t'acharnais à me surprotéger, tu ne faisais que me blesser douloureusement. Ton amour me griffait pour finalement atteindre mon jeune cœur et le lacerait de toute part. Privé de liberté mais ailes désormais inutiles, s'effritaient peu à peu pour me laisser nu devant toi. Et c'était ce que tu voulais, moi agenouillé à tes pieds, ta main dans mes cheveux me forçant à regarder le sol, la tête haute pour bien mépriser les gens misérables. Figure de roi capricieux, en proies aux affres de la violence de la cruauté, tu ne désirais qu'un jouet pour ton plaisir, et moi ivre de mon émerveillement je n'avais rien vu venir.

Puis un jour alors que je restais enfermé dans notre appartement et dans ton emprise féroce je vis un colibri qui dansait dans le vent. Tout comme moi j'avais dansé son la plus libératrice. Une vague de fureur m'ébranla, me noya et me laissa sonné. Sans que je ne compris mon attitude, je pris mes maigre affaire, traina ma carcasse dehors et partis. J'appris plus tard que fou de colère tu avais tout mis à terre dans notre appartement.

Je ne ressentis aucune culpabilité, aucune tristesse juste une immense solitude car finalement je n'étais tombé amoureux que de l'amour.


End file.
